Tauros
Sky Talon Transports]] shanty-town on the planet of Kastorel-Novem]] The Tauros is a light, sturdily built, all-terrain utility and tractor vehicle used on many Frontier Worlds. Its rugged drive axles are individually powered by high-yield galvanic motors that allow the vehicle to maintain its speed even when some of its wheels may be damaged or destroyed. The Tauros and many similar vehicles have also been used by Imperial exploration teams and sometimes by brigands, marauders, and rebel factions. The Tauros is even used as a light attack and reconnaissance vehicle by the Elysian Drop Troops regiments of the Imperial Guard. The Elysian Drop Troops have modified the Tauros for airborne operations, stripping off any unneeded weight so that it can be carried into battle by their Valkyrie Sky Talons. The Tauros comes in two standard variants: the four-wheeled Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicle which serves as a long-range scout vehicle, mounting potent anti-personnel firepower in the form of either a Heavy Flamer or Tauros Grenade Launcher, and the six-wheeled and more heavily armed and armoured Tauros Venator. Tauros Venator shanty-town]] The Elysian regiments often deploy Tauros Venators in support of their infantry, where the punch of a Lascannon or Multi-Laser is often a welcome asset against heavy armour. They are also used in long-range scouting missions, as well as behind enemy lines where they are capable of operating for extended periods without resupply due to their galvanic systems. These vehicles are also used to carry extra supplies for the ground infantry, such as weapon power-packs, food, and water. This allows squadrons to operate for extended periods without re-supply. Known Users of the Tauros *'The Elysian Drop Troop Regiments of the Imperial Guard' - The Imperial Guard Regiments from Elysia are highly dependent of fast and mobile tactics. They were the first of the Imperial Guard to deploy the Tauros as war-vehicles on a large scale, and still make heavy use of them. *'181st Elysian Drop Troop Regiment' - The 181st Elysian that fought against the Orks during the Raid on Kastorel-Novem made extensive use of Tauros Assault Vehicles. *'226th Elysian Drop Troop Regiment' - The 226th Elysian used the Tauros Venator to aid in the defence of Betalis III against the Eldar of Craftworld Mymeara. Armament Sky Talons.]] The four-wheeled Tauros Assault Vehicle is used as a light scout and reconnaissance vehicle and it can be armed with either a Heavy Flamer or the powerful Tauros Grenade Launcher. The Tauros Grenade Launcher can use either anti-infantry Frag Grenades or anti-vehicle Krak Grenades. The Tauros Venator variant is armed with a Twin-linked Multi-Laser for anti-infantry work or a Twin-linked Lascannon for anti-vehicle duty. Both variants can both be equipped with camouflage-netting and extra armour plating for enhanced crew protection, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher for added firepower, a searchlight, a homing beacon, and smoke launchers. The Venator variant is also capable of carrying 2 Hunter-Killer Missile Launchers in addition to its standard armament. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid On Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 82–84 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pp. 68, 98, 210 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 9, 228-230, 261, 267 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'' (2nd Edition), p. 15 Gallery Tauros00.png|Tauros of the 181st Elysian Drop Troops, lost during the Raid on Kastorel-Novem Tauros03.png|Tauros of the 181st Elysian Drop Troops, lost during the Raid on Kostorel-Novem Tauros07.png|Tauros of the 226th Elysian Drop Troops, fought during the defense of Betalis III against the Eldar Tauros02.png|Tauros Venator of the 181st Elysian Drop Troops Regiment, A Company, 5th Squadron Tauros04.png|A Tauros Venator armed with Twin-linked Lascannons Tauros08.png|This Tauros Venator was used as a dedicated tank destroyer during the defense of Betalis III against the Eldar of Craftworld Mymeara Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:T Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Vehicles